guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Blas de Lezo
brouillon . . . . . Blas de Lezo et Olavarrieta . . . . . Blas de Lezo et Olavarrieta, surnommé Patapalo (jambe de bois) ou mediohombre (demi-homme), est né le 3 février 1689, paroisse de San Pedro, à Pasajes - Pasaia (Guipúzcoa). A l'époque c'est un quartier de Donostia (San Sebastián)BANUS Y AGUIRRE, José Luis: Tres episodios de la historia náutica de la costa de Guipuzcoa, Boletín de Estudios Históricos sobre San Sebastián, nº 25, San Sebastián-Donostia, 1991, pp. 65-89.. Il est décédé à Carthagène des Indes (Nouvelle-Grenade), le 7 septembre 1741. L'emplacement de sa tombe à Carthagène est inconnuMeisel Ujueta, Alfonso (1982). Blas de Lezo : vida legendaria del marino Vasco. Barranquilla, Colombia: Litografía Dovel. p. 1982., peut-être dans la Iglesia de Santo Domingo, selon les recherches de Mariela Beltrán y Carolina Aguado auteurs de La última batalla de Blas de Lezo (Edaf, 2018). Son ancêtre gascon, Guillermo de Lazon, ami du Roi de Leon, est le fondateur des villes de Fuenterrabía et de Lezo, en 1203. Le manoir familial, Lezo-Aundia, est à Lezo, mais cette famille est installée aussi à Rentería-''Errenteria'' (María de Lezo) et Pasaje (Domingo de Lezo (15?? - 1574), Agustín de Lezo et Palomeque (1724 - 1796)). Plusieurs Lezo sont échevins-députés de Donibane au XVIe siècle'' Pasaia: orígenes''. Vainqueur de batailles navales contre les Hollandais, les Anglais, les Algériens et les pirates, il est également connu en Espagne sous le sobriquet de Patapalo (Patte de bois) et plus tard de Mediohombre (demi-homme) à cause des nombreuses blessures reçues durant sa longue vie militaire. L'Amiral «Patapalo» (jambe de bois) Blas de Lezo, Général de la Flotte, naquit à Pasaia (Gipuzkoa), en 1689. En 1701, il s'enrôla comme midship et en 1704, en pleine Guerre de Succession d'Espagne, il participa aux combats comme membre d'équipage de l'escadre française qui affronta les forces alliées d'Angleterre et de Hollande, lors d'une bataille livrée contre Vélez Málaga; il y perdit sa jambe gauche à cause d'un boulet de canon: le sang-froid dont il fit preuve à cette occasion terrible éblouit jusqu'à l'Amiral. Son intrépidité et sa sérénité au combat furent récompensées par sa promotion au grade de Sous-lieutenant de Navire puis à celui de Lieutenant. Il participa à la défense du Château de Sainte Catherine à Toulon, où il perdit l'œil gauche. Il fut chargé du commandement de plusieurs convois qui allaient au secours de Philippe V à Barcelone, se moquant de la surveillance anglaise. À une occasion, cerné par des forces supérieures et acculé, il put s'échapper en incendiant l'un des navires, rompant ainsi le cercle qui le tenait prisonnier. En 1713, il fut promu au rang de Capitaine de navire et un an plus tard, destiné au second siège de Barcelone où il perdit le bras droit. A cette époque, commandant une frégate, il captura onze navires britanniques, parmi eux l'emblématique Stanhope, un navire fort bien armé et équipé. Une fois la Guerre de Succession achevée, on lui confia en 1723 le navire enseigne Lanfranco et le commandement de l'Escadre des Mers du Sud, pour nettoyer les côtes du Pacifique des pirates, capturant alors douze navires hollandais et anglais. Il se maria au Pérou en 1725 et revint en Espagne en 1730 où il fut promu Chef de l'Escadre Navale de la Méditerranée. Il se rendit à la République de Gênes pour exiger le paiement des 2.000.000 de pesos qui appartenaient à l'Espagne et étaient gelés par la Banque de San Jorge; il exigea aussi en compensation un hommage exceptionnel au drapeau espagnol sous peine de bombarder la ville. Face à une attitude si énergique, le Sénat de Gênes céda immédiatement. En 1732, à bord du Santiago, il se rendit en expédition à Oran à la tête de 54 navires et de 30.000 hommes. Oran fut battue mais Bay Hassan rassembla de nouvelles troupes et assiégea la ville, la mettant dans une situation critique. Blas de Lezo se porta à son secours avec six navires et 5.000 hommes, parvenant à faire fuir le pirate algérien après des combats acharnés. Il prit en chasse le vaisseau amiral, de 60 canons, qui se réfugia dans la baie de Mostagán, défendue par deux châteaux et 4.000 maures. Cela n'arrêta pas Lezo, qui entra à la suite du navire algérien, faisant fi des tirs des forteresses en l'incendiant et en provoquant de sérieux dommages aux châteaux. Il patrouilla durant de longs mois dans les environs, empêchant les algériens de recevoir des renforts de Constantinople, jusqu'à ce qu'une épidémie le força à rentrer à Cadix. En 1734, le Roi le récompensa pour ses services en le promouvant Général de la Flotte. En 1737, il retourna en Amérique avec les navires Fuerte et Conquistador et fut nommé Commandant Général de Carthagène des Indes, une place qu'il défendit contre les attaques de l'amiral anglais Sir Edward Vernon, écrivait aussi une page glorieuse des armées espagnoles. Blas de Lezo est un célèbre amiral espagnol, connu par l'apparition remarquable qui a donné ses nombreuses blessures de guerre (un oeil Tuerto, un bras immobilisé et une jambe arrachée) - considéré comme l'un des meilleurs quarterbacks de l'histoire de l'Armada espagnole et connu pour diriger, avec Viceroy Sebastian Eslava, la défense de Carthagène des Indes lors du siège britannique de 1741. Le "demi-homme" qui a sauvé l'empire espagnol et que les nationalistes catalans détestent Marquis d'Ovieco * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * SES ORIGINES ET SA JEUNESSE . Sa famille de Lezo . Fondation de Fuenterrabía et de Lezo (1203) . Guillermo de Lazon est la tige de cette lignée. Alphonse VIII de Castille, roi de Castille, conquiert la Guipuzkoa en 1200. Guillermo de Lazon est le principal fondateur des villes de Fuenterrabía et de Lezo, auxquelles le roi de Castille, seigneur de Gascogne, accorde les coutumes de la juridiction de Saint-Sébastien en 1203. Alphonse VIII de Castille cherche à renforcer ses conquêtes afin de sécuriser le lien terrestre stratégique avec la Gascogne et le contrôle de la côte. A l'origine, la juridiction de Fuenterrabía s'étend de la rivière Bidassoa à la baie de Pasajes (alors port d'Oiarso ou Oiartzun). Ainsi, Irún, Lezo, la vallée d'Oyarzun, Rentería et Pasajes de San Juan sont sous sa juridiction. Le but d'Alphonse VIII de Castille, roi de Castille, est de créer une défense du nord de son royaume''Don Blas de Lezo y Olavarrieta. Estudio genealógico e historia familiar'', expuesto por María Inés Olaran Múgica (Máster en Derecho Nobiliario y Premial, Heráldica y Genealogía. UNED, España). XV Reunión Americana de Genealogía. V Congreso Iberoamericano de Ciencias genealógica y heráldica- Santo Domingo 2009.. La première mention écrite sur Lezo date, selon l'historien Pablo Gorosabel, du privilège du territoire de la lettre de fondation de Hondarribia le 18 avril 1203. Ce document indique les limites de la ville de Fontarrabie, en finissant cette description avec la phrase suivante : : Item dono vobis Guillelmum de Lazon et socios suos, ut sint vestri vicini. C'est-à-dire que la ville de Fontarrabie est un don à Guillermo de Lazon et à d'autres Gascons de Bayonne pour qu'ils la peuplent et soient des habitants de cette dernière. Comme dans ce privilège de territoire on ne mentionne pas explicitement Lezo et cette localité appartient depuis très longtemps à la juridiction de la ville de Fontarrabie. Alphonse VIII de Castille est marié avec la fille d'Éléonore d'Aquitaine. Du fait de l’origine du patronyme, Guillermo de Lazon semble être l’un de ces colons gascons avec lesquels des villes de Guipúzcoa sont fondées à cette l’époque. Le a de son nom devient e : Lazon, aujourd'hui Lezo (Guip.)... Cela tient à un caractère phonique particulier au dialecte gascon de la région bayonnaise et landaise, qui se distingue de celui du Béarn par l'assourdissement de toutes les voyelles''Etudes sur les Idiomes pyrénéens de la Région Française'', Éditeur Slatkine 1973.. Le mot Lazon correspond aussi à une technique d’assèchement de marais en Normandie et en Flandre. C'est ce qu'il fait dans les vasières de la côte de Guipúzcoa. Est-il d'une famille qui a donné son nom à cette technique ?'' Pasaia: orígenes''. [http://aunamendi.eusko-ikaskuntza.eus/eu/lazon-guillermo-de/ar-87823/ Guillermo de Lazon] est ami avec le Roi Alphonse IX de León (1171 - 1230), gendre d'Alphonse VIII de Castille. Ensemble les deux rois conquièrent la Guipúzcoa avec l'aide certainement de guerriers gascons. En général les blasons de la noblesse basque ne comportent pas les quartiers des autres familles ascendantes, sauf pour les lignées d'aristocrates. * * * * * * * * * * Le manoir familial de Lezo-Aundia . Selon le chroniqueur María Inés Olaran Múgica, historienne et généalogiste, la tradition nous dit que Guillermo de Lazon devient propriétaire de Lezo-aundia, un manoir disparu, qui se trouve dans l'actuelle paroisse de Lezo et donne son nom au village''Don Blas de Lezo y Olavarrieta. Estudio genealógico e historia familiar'', expuesto por María Inés Olaran Múgica (Máster en Derecho Nobiliario y Premial, Heráldica y Genealogía. UNED, España). XV Reunión Americana de Genealogía. V Congreso Iberoamericano de Ciencias genealógica y heráldica- Santo Domingo 2009.. Des fouilles archéologiques effectuées par la société scientifique Aranzadi sur la place de Lezoaundi, au sommet d'une colline au centre même du centre urbain de Lezo, permettent de situer le site qui, dès le XIIIe siècle, est occupé par l'une des principales familles de Lezo. La maison de Lezo et cette lignée sont mentionnées à travers certains aspects hypothécaires et stocks de marchandises. Guillermo de Lazon, de la colline de Lezoaundi, se charge de l'assèchement des marais de la baie de Pasaje-''Pasaia''. Au Moyen Âge, la mer et les marais occupent une superficie plus grande qu'aujourd'hui. Lazon donne son nom à la ville de Lezo[http://www.aranzadi.eus/wp-content/files_mf/130503971520100420DVLEZO.pdf Guillermo Lazon edificó su casa solariega en el s. XIII, en la colina de Lezoaundi (parque Markesena)]. Le manoir est reconstruit au début du XVIIe siècle (1610 - 1629). Il est détruit en 1638 par les Français[http://www.aranzadi.eus/wp-content/files_mf/130503971520100420DVLEZO.pdf Guillermo Lazon edificó su casa solariega en el s. XIII, en la colina de Lezoaundi (parque Markesena)]. Le site, qui correspond à la partie inférieure des murs d'enceinte du bâtiment, permet de mieux connaître différents espaces et constructions datant de différentes périodes d'occupation. Dans cette fouille, l'archéologue Javier Buces retrouve les fondations du bâtiment, certaines sections datant même d'avant le XVIIe siècle, mais aussi des fragments de céramique, de pièces de monnaie et du cuivre venant d'une forge. Buces y retrouve un fragment de poterie populaire romaine, bien qu'il ne soit pas possible pour le moment de vérifier l'existence d'une colonie romaine à cet endroit. Le premier échelon d'un escalier est également été identifié. La vie de cette construction est donc courte, car en 1638 la maison est incendiée par les troupes françaises. Dès lors, le déclin économique de la famille affecte directement leurs biens, laissant le site originaire de Lezo dans un état de délabrement avancé à la fin du XVIIe siècle. Déjà au XIXe siècle, la marquise de Cartago apparaît en tant que propriétaire du terrain, construisant une petite maison à quelques mètres de l'ancien manoir et qui donné ainsi son nom à l'enclave connue aujourd'hui sous le nom de Markesane. * * * * * * * * * * La branche de Rentería . Cette famille noble s'installe aussi à Rentería - Errenteria (María de Lezo) et Pasajes - Pasaia (Domingo de Lezo (15?? - 1574), Agustín de Lezo et Palomeque (1724 - 1796)), villes proches de Fuenterrabía et de Lezo. Une branche de cette lignée passe à Rentería, dont la plus illustre représentante, María de Lezo. Au XVe siècle María de Lezo (ca1485 - 1554) est la Femme de chambre, Dame d'honneur, confidente et amie de la reine d'Angleterre, Doña Catalina d'Aragon (1485 - 1536), épouse d'Henri VIII. Elle passe en Angleterre en 1501''Historia general de Guipúzcoa'', Volume 1, Nicolás de Soraluce y Zubizarreta. Egaña, 1870., mais revient en Espagne à la mort de son amie, la Reine. Fille du capitaine Guillén de Lezo (° 1460) et de María Pérez de Yanci, d'Errentería, elle se marie avec Miguel de Lasao, natif d'Errenteria. On attribue à María la donation à l'église paroissiale d'Errenteria du retable gothique qui peut encore être admiré dans cette église. * * * * * * * * * * La branche de Pasajes . La famille Lezo déménage à Pasajes de San Pedro, un port à côté de Pasajes de San Juan, fondée précédemment, au pied de la montagne Jaizquibel. C’est l’une des plus belles régions d’Espagne, riche en bois, minerai de fer, sur le bord de la mer Cantabrique. Blas de Lezo appartient à une famille noble qui, comme beaucoup de Basques a des terres, mais est profondément liée à la mer. L'arrière grand-père, le grand-père et le père de Blas font leur vie en mer[https://www.biografiasyvidas.com/biografia/l/lezo.htm Blas de Lezo]. Dans cet environnement, la famille Lezo, est toujours en relation avec le négoce avec l'outremer. Passages de San Pedro dépend légalement de Saint-Sébastien et entretient d'excellentes relations commerciales avec la France. Bientôt, des baleiniers et les chantiers navals sont mis en place. Les chênes des Lezo servent à construire les galions. Plusieurs Lezo sont échevins-députés de Donibane au XVIe siècle'' Pasaia: orígenes''. Le patronyme Lezo est lié à la Renaissance à Saint-Sébastien'' Pasaia: orígenes''. Pour connaître l’histoire familiale de Lezo, le travail de María Inés Olaran Múgica est fondamental''Don Blas de Lezo y Olavarrieta. Estudio genealógico e historia familiar'', expuesto por María Inés Olaran Múgica (Máster en Derecho Nobiliario y Premial, Heráldica y Genealogía. UNED, España). XV Reunión Americana de Genealogía. V Congreso Iberoamericano de Ciencias genealógica y heráldica- Santo Domingo 2009.. Martín Lezo (1470/1480 - après 1519) est échevin-député de Donibane en 1519'' Pasaia: orígenes''. Martín Lezo (1470/1480 - après 1526) est échevin-député de Donibane en 1526'' Pasaia: orígenes''. Andres de Lezo, artilleur de l'armée du Général Melendez est tué en 1559, à la fin de la guerre en Flandre. Il laisse une veuve, Catelina de Bazterretzea, et trois fils, dont un tué à Lisbonne'' Pasaia: orígenes''. Parfois les Lezo sont surpris par la mort de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique, sans marchandises et sans aucune chance d'avoir une vie prospère, comme c'est le cas pour Miguel de Lezo (1510/1520 - 1569), selon son testament en 1569'' Pasaia: orígenes''. Miguel de Lezo (ca 1510 - après 1573) échevin-député de Donibane en 1573'' Pasaia: orígenes''. Domingo de Lezo (1510/1520 - 1574), Don Domingo de Lezo Villaviciosa, est évêque de Cuzqo. Les Villaviciosa sont une famille qui comptent de nombreux amiraux qui s'établit ici sa demeure aux environs du VIIIe siècle, avec Fortunio de Villaviciosa, capitaine de la flotte d'Alphonse Ier. Adrián de Lezo (1530/1540 - avant 1562) est décédé alors qu'il se rend aux Indes avant 1562'' Pasaia: orígenes''. ¤.I. (hyp) Juan Martin de Lezo (ca 1535 - après 1573) est échevin-député de Donibane en 1573'' Pasaia: orígenes''. ¤.II. Ses trisaïeux paternels sont Martín de Lezo (ca 1565 - après 1626) y María Martín de Lizardi. Il possède une maison à Pasajes, 40 chênes en 1626 pour la construction navale. Anna de Lezo (mujer de Gixona) et sa soeur, Maria Miguel en ont 32 chacune. En 1592, il est élu copero regidore (échevin-député, échanson) à Pasajes'' Pasaia: orígenes''. La casa de Bartolomé de Lezo en 1589 est à Donibane'' Pasaia: orígenes''. ¤.III. Son arrière-grand-père Pedro de Lezo Lizardi est capitaine et armateur du galion Notre-Dame de Almonte et San Agustín. Il est né le 1er juin 1604 à Passages de San Juan. Il se marie avec María Pérez de VicenteGRACIA RIVAS, Manuel: En torno a la biografía de Blas de Lezo, Itsas Memoria. Revista de Estudios Marítimos del País Vasco, 7, Untzi Museoa-Museo Naval, Donostia-San Sebastián, 2012, pp. 487-522.. ¤.IV. Le grand-père Francisco de Lezo Pérez de Vicente est également un marin et, en 1657 est maintenu dans la noblesse[https://www.biografiasyvidas.com/biografia/l/lezo.htm Blas de Lezo]. Pas beaucoup de ses informations sont connues, sauf qu'il était un dirigeant de Ticket, mais vers 1666, un Francisco de Lezo arriva de Veracruz dans la péninsule, apportant des avis, en tant que capitaine du San Agustín et Notre Dame de Monserrat Patache. Une fois arrivé ici, il tenta d'obtenir le commandement du capitaine ou de l'amiral des galions d'escorte de la flotte suivante en Amérique, bien que je ne puisse pas garantir qu'il s'agisse du même personnageGRACIA RIVAS, Manuel: En torno a la biografía de Blas de Lezo, Itsas Memoria. Revista de Estudios Marítimos del País Vasco, 7, Untzi Museoa-Museo Naval, Donostia-San Sebastián, 2012, pp. 487-522.. ¤.V. Le père, Pedro Francisco de Lezo et Lizárraga, est né à Pasajes le 23 août 1665. Señor de la casa torre de Chipres[http://aunamendi.eusko-ikaskuntza.eus/en/lezo-olabarrieta-blas-de/ar-81070/ Lezo Olabarrieta, Blas de], capitaine, il occupe des fonctions importants dans l’administration municipale de la place de San Pedro, alors soumis à la juridiction de la ville de San Sebastian[https://www.biografiasyvidas.com/biografia/l/lezo.htm Blas de Lezo]. Le 21 mars 1683, il se marie avec Agustina de Olavarrieta, dont l'union est née 10 enfants. Blas était le quatrième et son baptême avaitlieu dans l'église paroissiale de San Pedro Apóstol le 6 février 1689, étant ses parrains M. José de Lezcano, chevalier de l'ordre de Santiago, et María María de Covarrubias34, bien que D'autres auteurs, tels que José Manuel Rodríguez, l'appellent probablement María Teresa de Olavarrieta, peut-être par erreur. le fils de Pedro Francisco de Lezo (° 1665) et d'Agustina de Olavarrieta, mariés en 1683[https://www.biografiasyvidas.com/biografia/l/lezo.htm Blas de Lezo]. * * * * * * * * * * Ses parents . Blas de Lezo est venu au monde dans la maison familiale du Pasaje de aquende (Passage du Gobelin) qui, à cette époque, est un quartier de Saint-Sébastien, comme le démontre José Luis BanúsBANUS Y AGUIRRE, José Luis: Tres episodios de la historia náutica de la costa de Guipuzcoa, Boletín de Estudios Históricos sobre San Sebastián, nº 25, San Sebastián-Donostia, 1991, pp. 65-89.. Cette demeure familiale est encore debout, avec les armes sur sa façade et une plaque lui rendant hommageGRACIA RIVAS, Manuel: En torno a la biografía de Blas de Lezo, Itsas Memoria. Revista de Estudios Marítimos del País Vasco, 7, Untzi Museoa-Museo Naval, Donostia-San Sebastián, 2012, pp. 487-522.. Blas de Lezo est d'une fratrie de enfants. Sa famille appartient à la petite noblesse de Guipúzcoa. Il a de nombreux marins parmi ses ancêtres. Il y a aussi quelques illustres dans la famille : un ancêtre de Blas de Lezo, Domingo de Lezo, était professeur à Alcalá de Henares et, entre autres accusations, évêque de Cuzco au Pérou. Située au beau milieu du quartier historique de Pasai San Pedro, dans sa rue étroite et pittoresque, près de la Confrérie des Pêcheurs et de l'Église Paroissiale, la maison de Blas de Lezo, en pierre de taille, présente un magnifique blason de la famille, impeccablement conservé. L'édifice a un plan rectangulaire et une toiture à deux versants, et prend le nom du marin le plus illustre de Pasaia, qui le voit naître: Blas de Lezo. Port spectaculaire a été fondé le siège de la société Guipuzcoan de Caracas, entre autres. C’est donc une région très riche, pas seulement fruit économique et culturel de l'échange de relations entre les peuples de différents domaines et nationalités, riche en expériences et en histoires qui raconter On pouvait entendre dans ses ports parler en espagnol, basque, anglais, Néerlandais et français, donnant également à ses habitants une grande richesse linguistique. Au cas où Dehors, c'est une ville à l'écologie spectaculaire. Sa famille maternelle est de Saint-Sébastien et occupu un rang important dans la société. C’est le contexte dans lequel BL est venu au monde et celui qui l’a marqué pour le reste de ses jours. Blas de Lezo et Olavarrieta sont nés début février 1689 dans le quartier Pasajes de San Pedro ( Guipúzcoa ), qui faisait encore partie de San Sebastián. Ils ont ensuite été baptisés dans l'église de San Pedro, dans la même ville, le jour suivant. Fils de Pedro de Lezo et Agustina Olavarrieta, appartenaient à une famille avec marine illustre parmi ses ancêtres dans un village dédié presque exclusivement à la mer. était le troisième fils du mariage, qui avait huit ans, dont pas tous survécurent. Ses parents appartenaient à la petite noblesse locale aisée et Lezo avait des ancêtres importants: son arrière-grand-père avait été dirigeant de la ville au début du siècle, un autre avait été évêque du Pérou le siècle précédent et son grand-père avait été capitaine et Propriétaire du galion. 8 3 Le primogéniture a privé héritera pratiquement la propriété, il a donc choisi de prendre la carrière militaire comme une marine. * * * * * Il est le troisième de huit enfants''Don Blas de Lezo: defensor de Cartagena de Indias'', Biografía // Planeta, Gonzalo M. Quintero Saravia, Editorial Planeta Colombiana, 2002. ISBN 9584203266, 9789584203267.. Cette position, clairement adaptée, permettra aux jeunes Blas de Lezo de poursuivre des études supérieures en entrant comme aspirant dans la flotte combinée franco-espagnole pendant la guerre de Succession. Il a fait ses études au Collège de France, une institution éducative pour les enfants de la petite noblesse de la région où il a reçu un enseignement de base. A cette époque, la marine française était un allié de l' Espagne dans la guerre de Succession , qui vient de commencer mourir Carlos II sans descendance. 12 Comme Louis XIV voulait le plus grand échange possible d’officiers entre les armées et les escadrons d’Espagne et de France, Lezo s’embarqua à douze ans en 1702, de l’escadre française - qui, dans la pratique, avait absorbé dans l'espagnol, dans un état désastreux -, enroulé comme aspirant au service du comte de Toulouse, Luis Alejandro de Borbón, fils de Luis XIV. * * * * * * * * * * GUERRE DE SUCCESSION D'ESPAGNE (1701 - 1714) . La guerre a opposé Felipe de Anjou, soutenu par la France et nommé héritier du défunt roi espagnol, à l'archiduc Charles d'Autriche, soutenu par l'Angleterre , cette dernière craignant le pouvoir que les Bourbons auraient sur le continent en as de Deux couronnes, espagnole et française. Pour récupérer Gibraltar - pris par les forces anglo-néerlandaises - et débloquer l'accès à la Méditerranée, Français et Espagnols ont préparé une grande armée. La flotte française avait quitté Toulon et Malaga des galères espagnoles envoyées par le comte de Fuencalada l' avaient rejoint contre Velez-Malaga a eu lieu le 24 Août 1704 la bataille navale la plus importante du conflit . Dans ce combat 96 navires de guerre français-espagnol (51 rencontrés ligne de vaisseaux , six frégates , huit brûlots et douze galères , qui ont totalisé 3.577 barils et 24,277 hommes) et de la flotte anglo-hollandaise, commandé par l'amiral Rooke et composé de 53 navires de ligne, six frégates, patacheset brulotes avec un total de 3614 armes à feu et 22 543 hommes, entraînant la fin des 1 500 et 2 719 victimes, respectivement. Blas de Lezo a participé à cette bataille en battant de manière exemplaire. Peu de temps après le début du combat, un boulet de canon lui a brisé la jambe gauche 4, qui a dû être amputée , sans anesthésie, sous le genou. En raison de la preuve à la fois dans cette transe et combat propre valeur en 1704. a été promu au grade de lieutenant à bord de navires de haute par Louis XIV , que le commandant français avait signalé la galanterie de Lezo. Felipe V a également accordé une subvention de l' habitude, qui portait sur une série de semblables à ceux des privilèges de l'aristocratie inférieure. On lui a offert une caméra assistant la Cour de Felipe V . Il a rejeté cette accusation et, une fois rétabli de la perte de la jambe, il a poursuivi son service à bord de différents navires et a participé aux opérations visant à aider les places de Peñíscola et de Palerme dans l'attaque du navire anglais Résolution de soixante-dix canons sur la côte génoise, qui se termina par l'incendie de ce dernier; 24 , ainsi que lors de l'arrestation ultérieure de deux navires ennemis dans la Méditerranée occidentale, qui ont été conduits à Pasajes et à Bayonne , tous en 1705. Le commandement des barrages est attribué aux officiers qui s’étaient distingués dans le service, comme l’avait fait Lezo lors des combats de cette année. Mais ensuite, ses supérieurs le demandent et, en 1706, il est contraint de fournir les assiégeants de Barcelone sous le commandement d'une petite flottille faisant partie de l'armée commandée à cette fin par un amiral français. Il a fait sa tâche avec brio, et d' échapper à nouveau des navires ennemis et de faciliter l' approvisionnement armée maréchal Tessé. Pour cela, il laisse une paille humide flottante et brûlante afin de créer un nuage de fumée dense qui cache les navires espagnols, mais charge également «ses canons de capuchons à coque mince contenant des matériaux incendiaires, qui, une fois tirés, s'enflamment feu aux navires britanniques ». Les Britanniques sont impuissants face à cette tactique. Par la suite, la forteresse de Santa Catalina de Toulon a été mise en évidence , où il a participé à la défense de la base navale française contre la flotte du prince Eugène de Savoy . 31 32 Dans cette action et après l'impact d'une arme à feu dans la fortification, un tesson va éclater son œil gauche. Frégate Blas de Lezo remorquant le navire britannique Stanhope . Il est supposé que la capture a eu lieu pendant le temps où il était stationné à Rochefort , mais aucun document ne confirme l'arrestation. Après une brève convalescence, il est affecté au port de Rochefort , sur la côte atlantique française, où il est promu lieutenant de la Garde côtière en 1707. 16 Trois ans plus tard, il est de nouveau promu capitaine de frégate. 34 Bien que rien dans la documentation ne corrobore cette affirmation, il aurait été victime de harcèlement du trafic maritime britannique pendant sa destination à Rochefort en capturant certains navires. 35 36 32 Pour ces dates sont censés combat a eu lieu à Stanhope commandé par John Combs. 37 Note 8Un canon commun a été maintenu jusqu'à ce que les manœuvres de Lezo quittent le navire ennemi à une distance d'embarquement, moment auquel il a ordonné de lancer les crochets. En 1712, une fois de plus séparé de l'Armada française et espagnole, il servit sous Andrés de Pes . 39 40 Bien qu'il ne sait pas quelles actions il a participé, il sait qu'il a fait avec distinction par des rapports favorables Pes, ce qui a permis Lezo Ascend capitaine a quelques mois après avoir quitté le service. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Arsenal de Rochefort. * * * * * Siège de Barcelone (1714) . thumb|260px|''Prise de Barcelone'', par Berwick, en 1714. Lezo y . Du coup les Catalans le détestent depuis plus de trois cents ans. Par la suite, il participe au siège de Barcelone comme commandant du "Campanella", un navire de soixante-dix canons d’origine génoise qui entrave le ravitaillement de la ville et la bombarde. Pendant le blocus et très probablement dans l'une des nombreuses opérations navales qui se sont produits au cours de cette bataille, il est blessé à l'avant-bras droit, qui était sans mobilité jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ainsi, à peine âgé de vingt-six ans, le jeune Blas de Lezo est déjà borgne, maniaque et boiteux. Quelques jours plus tard, il participe sous le commandement de Notre-Dame de Begoñadans l'escorte manquée de la deuxième épouse de Felipe V, Isabel de Farnesio, en Espagne; La reine, après quelques heures de mer, a décidé de quitter la flotte et de voyager par voie terrestre. Ensuite, le navire de Lezo faisait partie de la flotte envoyée à la conquête de Majorque , toujours fidèle à l'imposteur autrichien du trône, qui se sont rendus sans résistance en arrivant à Alcudia flotte avec vingt-cinq mille soldats le 15 Juin 1715. Les Caraïbes et le Pacifique Après la guerre de Succession , on lui confia le navire Peibo du First Lanfranco , un navire en très mauvais état. 47 Un an plus tard, en 1716, il partit pour La Havane avec la flotte de galions, dont la mission est d' habitude d'escorter les navires marchands qui voyagent en Amérique et le nettoyage spécial des eaux de navires corsaires de la région, qui avait fait quelques barrages l'année précédente. Une fois la mission terminée, Lezo retourna à Cadix où, en 1720, il obtient le commandement d'un nouveau Lanfranco, de soixante-deux canons, ainsi que de génois, comme son homonyme, également dénommé León Franco et Nuestra Señora del Pilar. Lima , capitale de la vice - royauté du Pérou, dans laquelle Lezo servit de 1720 à 1730, lorsqu'il revint dans la péninsule ibérique . Entre 1723 et 1729, il commande la flotte de vice-roi qu'il renforce temporairement et met fin à la piraterie et à la contrebande dans la région. Avec ce nouveau navire, il rejoint une équipe franco-espagnole sous le commandement de Jean Nicolas Martinet - Français au service de la Couronne espagnole - et de Bartolomé de Urdizu - deuxième de Martinet et capitaine du seul navire royal ayant rejoint les corsaires. Français - qui sont partis en Amérique en décembre 1716 avec pour tâche de nettoyer les soi-disant Mers du Sud des corsaires et des pirates , ou ce qui est la même chose, des côtes du Pérou. 49 50 L'équipe était composée d' une partie espagnole par quatre navires de guerre et une frégate et, sur le côté français, par deux navires de la ligne. 49 Note 10 Après plusieurs retards, la majeure partie de la flotte a atteintCallao le 27 septembre 1717. 48 Cependant, Urdizu et Lezo eurent du mal à plier le cap Horn et furent retardés; ils atteignirent finalement El Callao en janvier 1720, alors que les autorités péruviennes étaient déjà revenues en Europe pour les Français à cause des tensions entre les deux parties. Les premières opérations des marins espagnols en charge de la réforme de la flotte vice-royale ont été opposées aux deux navires, le Success (70) et le Speed Well (70) du corsaire anglais John Clipperton , qui a réussi à échapper pendant un certain temps à la flotte vice-royale. mais il a finalement dû quitter la zone. 52 53 La flotte a ensuite mener à la surveillance et les patrouilles dans la région, qui sapent éventuellement la santé des Urbizu. La plupart des travaux de la patrouille, étant donné sa santé précaire, ont été confiés à Lezo. Épuisé Urbizu, il le remplaça le 16 février 1723 à Lezo par le titre de général de la marine de sa majesté catholique et de chef de l'escadron de la mer du Sud, alors de petite taille. 54 53 En plus de la Lanfranco de Lezo, les navires étaient Conquistador et Achiever et la frégate Peregrina. En mai 1725, il épouse une haute société de Lima, Josefa Pacheco de Bustos y Solís, vingt ans plus jeune. Le mariage a été présidé par l' archevêque de Lima , Fray Diego Morcillo et Rubio de Auñón , qui, jusqu'à l'année précédente, avaient été vice-roi du Pérou et avaient noué de bonnes relations avec Lezo. Afin de renforcer la flotte qu'il commande, il a réparé les navires de sa ligne, a mis à la ferraille et vendu le pèlerin , avec une face de récupération mal adaptée aux eaux de la région et a fait construire deux autres navires. Au début de 1725, il s'embarqua pour lutter contre la Corse et contre la contrebande selon les parties promulguées l'année précédente par le nouveau vice-roi. 57 Après quelques semaines de patrouille, Lezo rencontra une équipe néerlandaise de cinq navires, qui surpassait la leur en artillerie. 57 Au cours de la bataille, après une lutte acharnée, il réussit à déchirer la combinaison principale du capitaine et à la saisir, avant de s'enfuir du reste des navires. 58Plus tard, il attaqua et saisit une flotte anglaise de six navires de guerre, dont trois restaient pour l'escouade vice-royale. Ces succès et la croissance de la flotte ont dissuadé l'ennemi et, paradoxalement, conduit à la confrontation entre le Viceroy, Marqués de Castelfuerte, qui voulait à réduire la flotte de réduire les coûts une fois que la situation semblait sous contrôle, et Lezo, qui Opposé à cela. 59 La relation entre eux s'était également aggravée avec la nomination népotiste du neveu du vice-roi au poste de trésorier des recettes du commerce maritime, ce qui contrevenait aux dispositions et dont se plaint Lezo. 61 Mal d'accord avec le vice-roi, qui a tenté de le discréditer par inspection - procès en résidence- de son travail qui n'a pas trouvé de faute dans la performance du marin, dégoûté par le démantèlement de la flotte - le vice-roi a préféré armer les corsaires que d'investir dans le renforcement de la flotte - 62 et dans une mauvaise santé en raison du long séjour dans la région et de l'insalubrité En septembre 1727, il écrivit au secrétaire de la Marine, José Patiño, pour se plaindre et demander sa retraite. 63 Patiño a accepté de quitter le commandement de l’équipe péruvienne et l’a appelé en Espagne, mais ne lui a pas permis de quitter la Marine, conscient de sa valeur. 64 Le 13 février 1728, il est relevé de ses fonctions de chef de la flotte vice-royale et reçoit l'ordre de retourner dans la péninsule ibérique., mais Lezo, malade, n'a pu le faire que l'année suivante; le 18 août 1730, il arriva avec sa famille à Cadix. 65 62 Après avoir échappé à une épidémie de vomi noir qui a frappé la ville en ayant immunisée en Amérique, il est allé à Séville au roi, 62 qui a déjà montré des signes de déséquilibre mental; L'audience a eu lieu fin septembre ou début octobre. * * * * * En Méditerranée . Chef de l'escadron méditerranéen Il reste inactif à Cadix un an, jusqu'au 3 movembre 1731 , il a été nommé chef de l' escadre navale dans la Méditerranée . 69 62 Cela avait trois navires de la ligne, y compris la famille royale , de soixante canons et de Lezo navire - amiral. 69 L'équipe a joué un rôle clé dans les ambitions politiques du roi, qui voulait à reprendre les territoires perdus dans la péninsule italienne dans les traités de paix de la guerre de succession . 69 En reconnaissance de ses services rendus au roi, il lui accorda en 1731 le drapeau violet avec le blason de Philippe V, leOrdre du Saint-Esprit - décoration française maximale - et l'Ordre de la Toison d'Or - décoration espagnole la plus haute - autour et quatre ancres à ses extrémités. * * * * * * * * * * Premières missions en Italie . Gênes en 1766. Trois ans plus tôt, Lezo avait obligé les autorités de la ville à restituer l'argent du Trésor espagnol qui maintenait leurs banques sous peine de les bombarder. Ce fut l'une de ses premières missions à la tête de l'équipe de la Méditerranée. Sa première mission fut de participer en décembre de cette année à l'escorte de l'enfant Carlos , qui se rendit en Italie pour prendre en charge les ducats de Parme , Toscane et Plasencia . 71 72 Lezo envoyé une flotte de vingt navires, une partie d'une flotte plus importante participation en anglais. Lorsque les Génois ont tardé à restituer les deux millions de pesos appartenant au Trésor espagnol qui ont été déposés à la Banque de San Jorge , Patiño a ordonné à Lezo de partir dans la capitale de la république pour les réclamer. 73 Lezo ancré dans ce port avec six navires et exigé un hommage sans précédent au drapeau royal de l'Espagne et le retour immédiat de l'argent. 74 75 Les six canons de navires ont souligné le palais Doria, comme une menace pour le Sénat de la ville. 76 Montrant le guet des gardes aux commissaires de la ville, qui cherchaient un moyen d'éviter la question du paiement, fixa un délai, au-delà duquel l'équipe arrêterait le feu contre la ville.74 Sur les deux millions de pesos reçus, un demi-million a été remis à l'enfant Carlos et le reste a été envoyé à Alicante pour couvrir les frais de l'expédition qui se préparait pour la conquête d'Oran . * * * * * * * * * * Expédition à Oran . En juin 1732, il revient de Cadix à Alicante pour se joindre à cette expédition. L'objectif était de récupérer la place, qui avait été occupée par des Espagnols de 1509 à 1709, lorsqu'elle avait été perdue pendant la guerre de succession. 78 75 prendre ce WAS une question de prestige pour la Couronne et une façon de démontrer l'armée espagnole renouvelée et la puissance navale avec la nouvelle dynastie. 78 Lezo était capitaine lieutenant de la flotte de l'expédition, Francisco Cornejo, tandis que José Carrillo de Albornoz, comte de Montemar, a envoyé des troupes au sol. Lezo a participé à l'opération à bord duSantiago , une partie de la flotte de douze navires de guerre, deux frégates, deux bombes, sept galères , dix-huit galères , douze navires et plus de cinq cents transports constituant l’escouade d’expédition. Débarquement des troupes espagnoles de l' expédition à Oran en 1732. Lezo participa à la capture de la ville en tant que lieutenant de l'amiral qui dirigeait les forces navales et il dut retourner quelques mois plus tard pour l'aider à quitter le siège de son ancien seigneur, Bey Hassan. Le siège d'Oran a commencé le 29 juin avec le débarquement des vingt-six mille hommes de Montemar. Après plusieurs affrontements, a saisi la place le 1er Juillet. 80 La dernière résistance, qui coûtait moins cher que la conquête de la ville, s'étouffe, l'expédition rentre en Espagne le 1er août, laissant une garnison. 81 Le 2 septembre, Lezo était de retour à Cadix. Lorsque l'expédition gauche croyantes atteint son but, Bey Hassan , seigneur d'Oran à la conquête espagnole, a réuni des troupes, allié avec le bey d' Alger et assiéger il . Il a bombardé le château de Mazalquivir et a écrasé une sortie des défenseurs, dans laquelle plus de quinze cents soldats ont péri et sont également morts du gouverneur espagnol, Álvaro Navia Osorio et Vigil. Cet aristocrate était l'auteur de Military Reflections , livre de tête de Frédéric le Grand . Face à la situation désespérée de la place, le 13 novembre, Lezo reçoit l’ordre de l’aider83Celui-ci partit immédiatement avec les navires qui étaient prêts à faire la traversée: deux navires de ligne, cinq mineurs et vingt-cinq transports, que portèrent cinq mille soldats de renfort à la garnison. 83 75 Après deux jours de navigation ont atteint Oran, perturbé le harcèlement des neuf galères algériennes, qui ont pris leur retraite après avoir atteint l'équipe espagnole et ont fourni la garnison. Déterminé à mettre fin à la menace posée par la flotte algérienne, il décida de la poursuivre. 83 En février 1733, il réussit finalement à localiser le capitaine de soixante canyons, réfugié dans la baie de Mostagán , défendu par deux châteaux fortifiés. 84 Cela n'a pas dissuadé Lezo, qui est entré dans la baie après que le navire algérien a dédaigné l'incendie des forts, a réussi à échapper à une galère soudainement apparue pour aider la galère à monter à bord, à y mettre le feu, puis à détruire les châteaux. . Il se rendit ensuite d'abord à Oran, puis à Barcelone , où il rassembla quatre régiments d'infanterie qu'il déplaça en Afrique. Il a ensuite repris la patrouille de la région, entre Tétouan et la Tunisie, pour une période de deux mois, jusqu'à ce qu'une épidémie apparaisse dans l'escouade l'obligeant à rentrer à Cadix . * * * * * * * * * * Dernière période à Cadix . Jusqu'en 1737, il poursuivit un litige continu avec le vice-roi du Pérou pour le traitement qui lui était dû, qu'il refuse jusque-là de lui verser, invoquant un manque de fonds. 88 Cependant, Lezo n’a rencontré aucune difficulté financière, tant pour la fortune de sa femme que pour les revenus qu’il a tirés de diverses activités commerciales, notamment le commerce d’argent, d’or et d’esclaves, qu’il avait confiés à un représentant lors de son séjour à la Pérou 88 Une partie des bénéfices a été investie dans des billets à ordre et des dettes rentables; Malgré la poursuite de ses combats avec les Anglais, il a ouvert un compte dans une banque londonienne. 89 Le 6 juin 1734, il devient lieutenant général de la marine et fut nommé commandant général du département de Cadix. 90 86 Après une visite à Madrid en 1736, deux ans plus tard, il a déménagé à El Puerto de Santa María comme général commandant des galions, responsable de la sécurité du commerce transatlantique. 91 ensemble sur la préparation de l'équipe qui a escorté les derniers galions de la Marine des Indes de course , celle de 1737. 91Les préparatifs ont été tellement retardés par les différentes difficultés - exprimer les navires de guerre, recruter les équipages, assurer les matalotaje, etc. -, que Lezo a provoqué le dégoût de Patiño, qui l’a intimidé pour que cela les accélère. 92 Lorsque la flotte a finalement été prête en 1736 Novembre, a dû attendre pour les navires marchands et marchandises cargasen ne pouvait pas quitter jusqu'au 3 Février 1737. 93 94 Le convoi, composé de huit marchand deux Les navires d’immatriculation et les deux navires d’escorte de Lezo ont fait le trajet sans encombre et sont arrivés à Carthagène des Indes . 91La famille de Lezo - composée alors de sa femme et de ses six enfants, l'un d'eux étant décédé - est restée à El Puerto de Santa María et n'a pas accompagné le marin à sa nouvelle destination en Amérique. * * * * * * * * * * Retour en Amérique: Carthagène des Indes . Plan de Carthagène des Indes établi en 1735 et publié dans l'ouvrage Relation historique du voyage en Amérique du Sud , de Jorge Juan et Antonio de Ulloa Plan de la baie de Carthagène des Indes réalisé en 1735 et publié dans l'ouvrage Relation historique du voyage en Amérique du Sud , de Jorge Juan et Antonio de Ulloa Il rentre en Amérique avec les navires Fuerte et Conquistador en 1737 en tant que commandant général de Cartagena de Indias, un lieu qu'il doit défendre d'un site (1741) auquel l'attaque de l'amiral anglais Edward Vernon l' a soumis . 95 Au cours des premières années à Carthagène, Lezo était chargé des tâches des garde-côtes, qui devaient perturber la contrebande grandissante, ce qui a précipité la nouvelle guerre contre le Royaume-Uni . 96 Dans le même objectif, il crée avec le gouverneur de Carthagène une société d’armateurs. 96La contrebande britannique s’est développée en tirant parti des concessions commerciales accordées par le Royaume-Uni dans le Traité d’Utrecht : commerce licite - cinq cents tonnes transformées en mille en 1716 - des passeurs ont rapidement adhéré, menaçant le commerce espagnol et essayant de ne pas payer les droits (taxes) à la Couronne. 96 Malgré la réticence du gouvernement britannique à confronter l'Espagne et à favoriser ainsi son approche vis-à-vis de la France, les plaintes des marchands affectés par les activités des garde-côtes et l'affaiblissement du cabinet de Robert Walpole ont finalement accru la tension entre les deux. pays et a finalement conduit à la guerre. la justification britannique pour le démarrage d' un conflit avec Espagne- la sorte - appelée guerre de l'oreille de Jenkins - était, parmi beaucoup d' autres incidents, l'arrestation d'un navire marchand commandé par Robert Jenkins près de la côte de la Floride en 1731. Juan de Leon Fandiño s'est emparé du navire et aurait coupé l'oreille de son capitaine en disant: "Voilà ton oreille: prends-la et amène-la au roi d'Angleterre, pour qu'il sache qu'il n'y a pas de contrebande ici". 98 À cette époque, le trafic d'outre-mer avec l'Amérique espagnole subissait les contrecoups de la contrebande intense exercée par les Hollandais et, fondamentalement, les Britanniques. Refusée à La Guaira , le 22 Octobre 1739 99 dont avait pensé à saisir sans résistance, conquis Vernon Square Portobelo (Panama) Novembre 99 , et contesté Lezo par lettre en ces termes: Portobelo, le 27 novembre 1739. Monsieur: Ceci est donné à VE par Don Francisco de Abarca et VE peut être surpris que son rendez-vous soit de Portovelo. Pour rendre justice au porteur, il est nécessaire de garantir à VE que la défense qui a été faite ici a été faite par le commandant et par ses subordonnés, ne paraissant pas dans un autre esprit pour se défendre. J'espère que, de la manière dont j'ai traité tout le monde, VE sera convaincu que la générosité envers les ennemis est une vertu indigène d'un Anglais, ce qui semble plus évident à cette occasion, pour l'avoir pratiquée avec les Espagnols, avec lesquels la nation anglaise C’est dans l’intérêt commun des deux pays de vivre bien. Ayant présenté à cette occasion tant de faveurs et d'urbanités, en plus de la capitulation, j'ai pleinement confiance dans le caractère aimable de VE Le capitaine Pelanco doit remercier Dieu d'être tombé entre nos mains par la Capitulation, car sinon, son traitement vil et indigne des Anglais avait été puni de la même manière par un autre. ... Le marin espagnol a répondu : Cartagena, le 27 décembre 1739. Exmo. Sr. - Très M. à moi: j'ai reçu celui de VE du 27 novembre que m'a remis Don Francisco de Abarca, et celui qui a conduit la Valandra qui a amené Don Juan de Armendáriz. Et dans l’intelligence du contenu des deux, je dirai que VE bien instruit par les facteurs de Portovelo (comme je ne l’ignore pas) de l’État dans lequel se trouvait cette place, a pris la résolution d’aller l’attaquer avec ses jupes, en profitant de l’occasion opportune de leur incapacité (à se défendre), à atteindre leurs fins, ceux que s'ils avaient pu pénétrer et croyaient que les représailles et les hostilités que VE avait tenté de pratiquer dans ces mers, à la satisfaction de ce que les Espagnols avaient exécuté, seraient venus insulter le places du roi mon maître, je peux assurer VE que je me serais retrouvé à Portovelopour l'arrêter, et si les choses s'étaient arrangées, même pour le chercher ailleurs, me persuadant que l'esprit lui manquait de ceux de Portobelo, j'aurais eu assez de contenir sa lâcheté. La façon dont il dit que VE a traité ses Ennemis, est très typique de la générosité de VE mais est rarement vécue par le général de la nation et, sans aucun doute, celle que VE a pratiquée à l’heure actuelle, imiterait celle que j’ai exécutée avec le vassaux de SMB à l'époque où je me trouve sur ces côtes (et avant maintenant) et parce que VE en est connu, je ne les renvoie pas, car il est toujours connu de pratiquer les mêmes générosités et des humanités avec tous les sans défense; et si VE en doute, il peut demander au gouverneur de cette île qui en saura tout sur VE (tout ce que j’ai dit, et il saura que ce que j’ai exécuté au profit de la nation anglaise dépasse ce que j’exprime avec exactitude et en vertu de Les capitulations doivent observer. ... Ensuite et selon le plan que les Espagnols connaissaient d'après les informations d'un espion qui travaillait en Jamaïque, Vernon se rendit en mars 1741 contre Carthagène. 101 Avant, il avait effectué deux attaques exploratoires, avec peu de force, en mars et en mai 1740, que Lezo avait rejetées. La flotte britannique ajouta deux mille canons disposés dans près de cent quatre-vingts navires, entre trois navires (huit), des navires de ligne (vingt-huit), des frégates (douze), des bombardières (deux) et des navires de transport (cent trente), et environ trente mille combattants parmi les marins (quinze mille), les soldats (neuf mille réguliers et quatre mille des milices américaines ) et les esclaves noirs macheteros de la Jamaïque (quatre mille). 103Les défenses de Carthagène comprenaient trois mille hommes parmi les troupes régulières (environ mille sept cent quatre-vingts), des miliciens (cinq cents), six cents fléchéros indiens ramenés de l’intérieur, plus les grands marins et les troupes de débarquement des six navires de guerre à la disposition des ville (cent cinquante hommes): Galicia , qui était le capitaine du navire, San Felipe , San Carlos , Afrique , le Dragon et le Conquérant . 104 Après avoir pris certaines défenses de la ville, l'assaut britannique sur le château de San Felipe de Barajas, le dernier rempart important qui l’a défendue, a échoué le 20 avril; Avec une grande partie des troupes malades, les combats et l'arrivée de la saison des pluies faisant de nombreuses victimes , les Britanniques ont choisi de détruire les défenses à leur portée et d'abandonner le siège. Les pertes britanniques sont graves: environ quatre mille cinq cents morts, six navires perdus et dix-sept et vingt sévèrement endommagés. Ce dernier obligea le gouvernement britannique à concentrer ses forces sur la défense de la métropole, de l’Atlantique Nord et de la Méditerranée et à abandonner de nouvelles campagnes dans les colonies espagnoles d’Amérique. 106 La défaite à Carthagène vainquirent les plans britanniques pour la campagne et a permis de poursuivre la domination espagnole dans la région depuis plusieurs décennies. 107 Les Anglais, qui avaient remporté la victoire, s'étaient empressés de frapper des pièces de monnaie et des médailles pour la célébrer. 108Ces médailles disaient à l'avers: "Les héros britanniques s'emparèrent de Carthagène le 1er avril 1741" et "La fierté espagnole humiliée par Vernon". * * * * * * * * * * Mort et punition posthumes . Sebastián de Eslava, vice-roi de Nueva Granada et responsable de la défense de Carthagène des Indes . Ancien militaire et homme politique ambitieux, il a entretenu avec Lezo une relation tendue qui l'a finalement sanctionné pour ses actes commis lors du siège de la ville, qu'il a obtenu après sa mort. Le 4 avril 110, le jour où les Britanniques avaient commencé le bombardement systématique du château de San Luis de Bocachica, l'un de ceux qui protégeaient la ville, un boulet de canon avait touché la table de Galice autour de laquelle ils se trouvaient. assemblé les commandants espagnols dans le conseil de guerre. 111 Tableau des jetons blessé à la cuisse et à la main Lezo; 110 l'infection de ces plaies a fini par causer la mort. 112 Le pauvre relation entre Lezo et vice - roi Sebastian Eslava , 113 tête de la place et responsable de sa défense, aggravée une fois levé le siège britannique. 114 110Le premier avait toujours préconisé des mesures plus offensives et un harcèlement de l'ennemi, tandis que le second avait maintenu une attitude plus prudente et défensive, ce qui, pour le marin, semblait l'inactivité et la défense sans défense. Lezo, de plus en plus malade, quitta à peine sa résidence le 20 mai et mena une guerre épistolaire avec le vice-roi, tentant de défendre sa performance pendant le siège, pour lequel le vice-roi vint demander et obtenir la peine du roi pour Le marin 116 Lezo tente de reconnaître sa carrière en obtenant un titre noble, demande à laquelle il reçoit le soutien de José Patiño et de ses collègues de la marine, mais que le roi, qui a reçu les informations défavorables du vice-roi et d'autres adversaires de Lezo, il a rejeté. 117 Blas de Lezo mourut à Carthagène des Indes d'une "fièvre qui, dans quelques jours, fut déclarée tabardillo" à huit heures du matin le 7 septembre.118 119 Celes seuls acteurs majeursle siège de Carthagène qui n'a pas obtenu de récompense pour leurs actions. 118 Son licenciement à la tête de l'apostadero et son ordre de réprimande dans la péninsule ibérique ont été approuvés le 21 octobre. roi Carlos III a récompensé le fils de Lezo pour les actions de son père, le nommant Marqués de Ovieco en 1760. 121 Il a été enterré, selon lettre écrite par son fils, dans la lettre couvent de Santo Domingo à Cartagena de Indias . * * * * * Le port de Santa María et Blas de Lezo . Le séjour du Lezo à El Puerto de Santa María a eu plusieurs dates. L'amiral était déjà allé en 1719-2017 et en 1730 à Cadix . De là, il partit vivre déjà à El Puerto de Santa María, le 3 février 1737, en direction de Carthagène pour diriger ce qui serait la dernière course des Indes et où il retrouverait, comme il était déjà indiqué, son destin fatal. Après les recherches effectuées dans les registres du temps de la grande église portoriale Prioral , il a été découvert que Blas de Lezo, son épouse, ses enfants et un domestique afro-américain nommé Antonio Lezo vivaient depuis 1736 dans une maison de la rue Larga, Soyez plus précis dans Long 70, maintenant converti en appartements locatifs. Après sa mort, sa veuve - connue localement comme "le gouverneur" - et ses enfants y restèrent jusqu'à sa mort, le 31 mars 1743. Josefa Pacheco a été enterrée dans le couvent de Santo Domingo , situé dans la rue du même nom. À compter de cette date, les descendants de Blas de Lezo disparaissent des normes portoricaines. Au cours de son séjour en ville, le conseil municipal, conscient du prestige de l'amiral, fit différentes concessions à sa famille, parmi lesquelles il signala une prise d'eau pour la maison. Jusqu'à il y a quelques années, les citoyens de Porto Rico ont continué à appeler la maison de maître «La Gobernadora». * * * * * * * * * * Sa mémoire aujourd'hui . La Marine Royale Espagnole honore la mémoire de Blas de Lezo avec le plus grand honneur qui puisse être rendu à un marin espagnol: il a pour coutume invétéré qu'un de ses navires porte son nom. Le dernier ainsi baptisé est une frégate de la classe Álvaro de Bazán : les Blas de Lezo (F-103) . Auparavant, le tireur de classe Elcano, nommé Général Lezo , qui en 1898 se trouvait aux Philippines, portait ce nom , bien qu'il n'ait pas participé aux combats en faisant démonter les chaudières, le croiseur Blas de Lezo , disparu en 1932 un banc au large de Finisterre et un destroyer de l’aide américaine, le Blas de Lezo (D-65) . LeLa marine colombienne possédait également un navire nommé d'après l'amiral ARC, le Blas de Lezo (BT-62), un pétrolier de la classe Mettawee, acquis de la marine américaine le 26 novembre 1947 et débarqué en janvier. 1965. Frégate Blas de Lezo (F-103) dans l'Atlantique en 2012 Le 12 mars 2014, le premier monument dédié à Blas de Lezo en Espagne a été inauguré sur le Paseo de Canalejas, dans la ville de Cadix . 124 125 La cérémonie a été assisté par l'Ambassadeur de Colombie en Espagne et l'amiral de la Marine espagnole. 126 Sur la façade du conseil provincial de Guipúzcoa , situé à Saint-Sébastien , un blas de Blas de Lezo, originaire de Pasajes , est situé depuis 1885 . Le 15 novembre 2014, le roi Juan Carlos a inauguré dans les jardins de la Découverte de la Plaza de Colón à Madrid une sculpture en bronze de 3,5 mètres - 7 mètres au total avec le socle - à l'effigie de l'amiral, très proche à celle de deux autres illustres marins de la marine espagnole, tels que Christophe Colomb et Jorge Juan et Santacilia . 128 Le monument a été entièrement payé par souscription populaire avec les contributions versées par un millier de citoyens de tous les coins d’Espagne à l’Association Monument à Blas de Lezo. 129 Quatre jours plus tard, le conseil municipal de BarceloneIl a approuvé une motion avec les voix de CiU , ICV , ERC et DCST , et avec l'abstention de la CFP , dans laquelle il a demandé à la Ville de Madrid de retirer la statue pour prendre part Blas de Lezo dans le bombardement de Barcelone pendant la guerre Succession espagnole . La pétition a été rejetée lors d'une conférence de presse par le conseil municipal de la capitale. 130 Une plaque est en son honneur au Panthéon des Marines Illustres à San Fernando ( Cadix ), où reposent d'autres héros de la marine espagnole. Il existe également un modèle de la bataille de Carthagène des Indes à l'académie d'ingénieurs Hoyo de Manzanares (Madrid). De même, au musée naval de Carthagène des Indes, un ensemble de maquettes avec des détails des fortifications de cette baie et décrivant l'emplacement de la ville par l'amiral Vernon, la défense organisée par Don Blas de Lezo et sa victoire sur l'anglais. Il y a des rues portant son nom dans les villes de Cordoue , Valence , Malaga , Alicante , Carthagène des Indes , Las Palmas de Grande Canarie , Saint-Sébastien , Cadix , Huelva , Fuengirola , Rentería , Irún , Pasajes - sa ville natale - et enfin, Après une collection de signatures 131 , le 28 avril 2010, il a été autorisé à dédier une avenue à Madrid , la capitale de l'Espagne . 132 * * * * * Au cours des dernières années, sa figure a réapparu dans certains secteurs de la société Monument à Blas de Lezo devant le château de San Felipe de Barajas , Carthagène des Indes, Colombie Blas de Lezo est au contraire un héros reconnu à Carthagène des Indes, qui lui rend hommage de différentes manières: quartiers, avenues et places le commémorent en son nom; et sa statue devant le château de San Felipe de Barajas maintient la mémoire du défenseur de sa ville parmi les habitants de Carthagène. Le 5 novembre 2009, à Carthagène des Indes, un souhait a été exaucé par Blas de Lezo, qui, dans son testament, a demandé à un groupe d'Espagnols de poser une plaque commémorant cette victoire. Dans l'inscription, vous pouvez lire: Hommage à l'amiral D. Blas de Lezo et Olabarrieta. Cette plaque a été placée pour rendre hommage à l'amiral invaincu qui, avec son ingéniosité, son courage et sa ténacité, a dirigé la défense de Carthagène des Indes. Il a défait ici, devant ces mêmes murs, une armée britannique de 186 navires et 23 600 hommes, ainsi que 4 000 recrues de Virginie. Armada encore plus grande que l'invincible espagnole que les Britanniques avaient envoyée sous l'amiral Vernon pour conquérir la ville clé et ainsi imposer la langue anglaise à toute l'Amérique espagnole. Aujourd'hui, nous accomplissons ensemble, Espagnols et Colombiens, avec les dernières volontés de l'amiral, qui souhaitait qu'une plaque soit apposée sur les murs de Carthagène des Indes: elle a vaincu l'Angleterre et ses colonies . Carthagène des Indes, mars 1741. * * * * * Un séjour sans faille . En outre, le 21 novembre 2009, une plaque commémorative lui a été découverte dans la rue Larga n° 70 du port de Santa María , ville où résidait Blas de Lezo avant de livrer bataille à Carthagène et où sont nés certains de ses enfants. Dans cet acte, la marche militaire Almirante Blas de Lezo a été relâchée, composé pour la Royal Navy par Joaquín Drake García et interprété par la Fanfare de la musique du Tercio Sur (Corps marin). L'amiral de la flotte, le maire de la ville et le président du club de Mar de Puerto Sherry ont présidé. La pierre tombale se lit comme suit: «En 1736, le lieutenant général de la marine D. Blas de Lezo et Olabarrieta, un marin distingué et invincible, héros de la bataille de Carthagène des Indes dans laquelle la flotte anglaise subit défaite humiliante en 1741. La ville de Puerto de Santa María en hommage à sa mémoire. 21 novembre 2009 ». Le 21 septembre 2018, une sculpture de Francisco Martín a été inaugurée à Torre del Mar (Málaga), en hommage à sa silhouette. * * * * * * * * * * MARIAGE ET DESCENDANCE . Mariage . Doña Josefa Mónica Pacheco Bustios est l'épouse du lieutenant général de la Marine, Don Blas de Lezo et Olavarriaga. Doña Josefa appartient à une famille de propriétaires terriens de la vallée de la Locumba, au royaume du Pérou, où elle est née le 6 mai 1709. Sa mère, Mª Nicolasa de Bustios et Palacios, est décédée des suites de son accouchement, la laissant unique et héritière. Son père, José Carlos Pacheco Benavides, originaire d'Arequipa, est décédé alors qu'elle a six ans à peine. Une de ses tantes maternelles, Isabel de Palacios, demande sa garde au vice-roi du Pérou. La fillette est transférée dans la capitale, où elle est élevée et instruite. Mais sa tante meurt des fièvres et le juge nomme son oncle Tomás de Salazar, professeur de droit à l'université de San Marcos de Lima et époux de la défunte, tuteur jusqu'à ce que Josefa épouse le Commandant général de la mer du Sud, Don Blas de Lezo, le 5 mai 1725, à Lima[http://www.lacasadelagobernaora.com/qui%C3%A9n-fue-la-gobernaora/ QUI ETAIT LE GOUVERNEUR VRAIMENT?]. * * * * * Descendance . Le couple a sept enfants: Blas Fernando, né à Lima et premier Marquis d'Ovieco (1726) ; Josefa Atanasia, également née à Lima (1728) ; Cayetano Tomás; Pedro Antonio; Agustina Antonia; Eduvigis Antonia, qui professe être sa sœur aînée en tant que Récollète augustinienne ; et Ignacia, qui a épousé le marquis de Tabalosos. Les cinq plus jeunes enfants sont nés dans la péninsule ibérique et, parmi eux, les deux plus jeunes sœurs, à El Puerto de Santa María. * * * * * * * * * * RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Amiral espagnol Catégorie:Personnalité liée au Pays basque Catégorie:Naissance en 1689 Catégorie:Naissance à Pasaia Catégorie:Décès en 1741 Catégorie:Décès à Carthagène des Indes Catégorie:Famille noble espagnole